


Fall Into Your Arms...Or Lap

by Iridia



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Jean is a grumpy kitty, M/M, Marco saves the day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-27
Updated: 2014-09-27
Packaged: 2018-02-18 22:33:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2364464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iridia/pseuds/Iridia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The "accidentally fell in your lap while standing on this crowded bus" AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fall Into Your Arms...Or Lap

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Enticing_Goo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enticing_Goo/gifts).



> Found this au idea on tumblr and just had to write it

Jean groaned as the bus pulled up, of course it was crowded, why wouldn't it be? The rest of his day was crappy, it might as well end that way too. He sprinted from the bus shelter through the rain to the bus, paying the fee before heading to the back and holding on to the rail. Jean ran a hand through his slightly damp hair and sniffed, please don't let me be sick, he prayed, I cannot miss more time at work. He gazed around, there wasn't much to see, just a bunch of other people who were in various stages of tired and wet. Suddenly Jean lost his balance as the bus took a sharp corner and he fell...into the lap of a stranger. The stranger's arms automatically went around him to steady him before lifting. Jean glanced back, still in a little bit of shock from being jostled, to see the man he'd landed on.

The guy had short black hair, bangs falling on the side of his face, chocolate brown eyes looking at him in concern above a constellation of freckles. “Are you okay?” he asked, voice low and gentle.

That jolted Jean back into himself, and he jumped up quickly, apologizing, “I am so sorry man. I didn't mean to-”

“It's alright,” the man replied while Jean floundered, smiling at him, “It wasn't your fault.”

Jean rubbed his hair in agitation. “Yeah, this day is just not working for me,” he mumbled mostly to himself.

“I'm sorry to hear that,” the man replied, looking so legitimately sorry Jean was surprised.

Jean let out a deep breath through his nose and held out his hand. “I'm Jean.”

“Marco,” the man replied, his grip firm.

“Hey Marco,” Jean smiled half-heartedly, “Sorry again for falling on you.”

“Oh it's okay, it doesn't bother me.”

“Yeah maybe not, but it's gotta be a little weird for another man to be sitting on your lap huh?” Jean shifted on his feet, shoving his free hand in his sweater pocket.

“I actually enjoy having men sitting on me,” Marco laughed, his smile reaching his eyes and making them light up. They were nice eyes, Jean was definitely willing to admit that. He wasn't going to try and convince himself he was straight; he'd had enough of doing that during high-school a few years back, and he'd lost.

“Well in that case I suppose it's only fair to tell you I actually enjoy sitting on other men,” Jean grinning fully for the first time that day. Marco laughed, his eyes raking up and down Jean's body. Jean looked out, realizing the bus was coming up near his street, and dug into his pockets for his apartment keys. He came up empty however, eyebrows furrowing. “No, no, no,” he muttered under his breath, searching more carefully. “Shit.”

“What's wrong?” Marco asked, sitting up a little more attentively.

“My keys,” Jean replied distractedly, “I can't find them. I probably left them at work.”

“Oh no,” Marco sympathized.

“My workplace will be closed by now,” Jean clenched his fist, “Dammit.”

“...Come home with me.”

Jean's head whipped up and he looked Marco in the eye, “What?”

“Come home with me,” Marco said firmly. “You can spend the night at my place, we're almost there anyway.”

“Okay,” Jean agreed, cute and nice, he's like a freckled Jesus, he thought. Unknown to him Marco was thinking along the same lines; he's an adorable little grump. A few minutes passed in silence, other passengers coming and going, until Marco pulled the alert string, the bus stopping shortly after.

“This is us,” he stood, Jean slightly disgruntled to have to look up slightly to meet his eyes now. Marco ushered them off the bus, unfolding an umbrella that had gone previously unnoticed by Jean. “I hope you don't mind sharing, I don't exactly carry an extra umbrella around.”

“Yeah no, no it's fine.” It was more than fine, it gave Jean an excuse to stand closer to Marco than usually socially acceptable for strangers. Marco radiated heat like a furnace, something Jean desperately tried to steal as he was very susceptible to the cold. They walked together for a few blocks before Marco turned into an inviting looking set of apartments. Jean followed him inside and up two flights of stairs before stopping at the first door on the left. He waited for Marco to get his keys out before speaking up. “Thanks for this, really I owe you.”

“You can take me out to dinner sometime as repayment if you'd like,” Marco winked. Jean tried to push down the slight flush creeping onto his face, but if Marco's smug grin was anything to go by he obviously didn't succeed.

“Sure,” he murmured, hunching down into his hoodie. A chuckle caused him to glare up at Marco. “Hey don't laugh, it's not funny.”

Marco reached out and, not exactly ruffle, more like he pet Jean's hair, that gentle smile back on his face. “Of course it's not,” he soothed. “Come on now.” He lead the way inside, gesturing to the couch. “You don't mind the couch right?”

“No of course not, without you I probably would either be sleeping on the street or in a crappy motel,” Jean said.

“I'll get you some blankets and a pillow,” Marco started walking down a short hall towards the back of the living room. “Make yourself comfortable.”

Jean slumped onto the couch, resting his face in his hands. What a totally shitty day, well, besides meeting Marco. He was dreading the next morning, having to go back into work and deal with him again. That annoying brat his boss Levi had hired, Eren. Levi was sweet on Eren, so when he knocked into Jean and Jean dropped his platter of food in front of the kitchen door, of course it was Jean's fault. Of fucking course it just had to be during rush hour, and of course it had to have been quiet in the restaurant, so of course everyone heard it and of course they stared. Jean groaned in remembrance, hardly noticing when Marco dropped off the bedding beside him. He only glanced up when the sweet smell of hot chocolate tempted him, and saw Marco holding out a mug to him. “Thanks,” he muttered.

“My mother used to always make me hot chocolate when I was upset,” Marco explained, holding onto his own mug and blowing lightly on the steam that floated up.

“I'm sorry I'm not that good of company right now,” Jean grimaced, burning his tongue on the hot liquid.

“I think it's kind of cute.” Was Marco sitting closer than most people would? He totally was. “You're like this little grumpy kitty.”

“Excuse,” Jean huffed teasingly, “I'm like, only a few inches shorter than you.”

Marco shrugged, “Still a grumpy little kitty.”

“Yeah well if I was a kitty you would be petting me, cats enjoy cuddling.”

“Aww,” Marco poked him, “Does Jean want cuddles?”

“Jean would totally not be against cuddles.”

A grin drew itself on Marco's face once more, and he set his mug down on the coffee table, shifting closer to Jean and throwing an arm over his shoulder, drawing him in against his chest. He ran his other hand through Jean's hair consolingly. Jean shuddered at the warmth of Marco's body, nestling further into his chest. They sat quietly like that for some minutes, until both their hot chocolates were done. Marco moved Jean and stood, collecting the mugs and putting them on the kitchen counter to deal with the next day. “It's pretty late now, I'm going to head to bed,” Marco leaned against the wall.

“Probably a good idea. I can set up here, thanks again for everything Marco.”

Marco nodded, “Couldn't just leave poor kitty to sleep in the rain.” He began to trek down the hall.

“What?” Jean called in a baiting manner, “No goodnight kiss?”

Marco swivelled on his heels, marching right back out to the couch and standing over Jean. Their heated gazes stared each other down for precious seconds before Marco leaned down, planting a soft kiss to Jean's forehead. “Goodnight Jean,” he murmured.

“Goodnight Marco.”

**Author's Note:**

> Not proofread, so if you find any mistakes please let me know


End file.
